Special Princess
by MysticalElfGoddess
Summary: Hey! I'm writing again (sort of). This is an AU, High School, DXR, Allenby & rap bashing, one-shot. Please read and review, my first story in a long time... kthnx .


I got bit by the writing bug again… here's a one-shot, DXR, AU – High School fic, Rain's POV, some cursing (I don't know how bad just yet), Allenby and rap bashing.

I hope you enjoy…

Special Princess 

MysticalElfGoddess

* * *

A new Jasmine incense cone.

A stereo blasting The Used's "Blue and Yellow."

A mug of coffee, lukewarm from the pot this morning.

I know what you're thinking, and you would be correct--

I'm definitely depressed.

See, when you cover yourself in black eyeliner, red eye shadow, and black is your main attire, people expect that you're normally depressed. I can say this isn't true; I'm usually a very happy person if you get to know me, which most people don't bother to do. I have my close friends and my boyfriend; I don't need anyone else.

I used to think I needed a mom too, but I really don't.

Don't think about that now.

Let's go back to the root of all this sadness... Domon. It's really my horrible boyfriend's fault.

Prepare for flashback...

* * *

Rain walked into her final class on Friday, World Cultures. Forty minutes of listening to a man who didn't know his ass from ice cream. At least it was Friday right? She could go home after this, blare her music and make dinner for herself before she went to Domon's to hang out. Dad wouldn't be home (as usual) so that wouldn't be a problem.

She sighed as she sat in her seat in the one class where Domon wouldn't join her. Soon she heard her best friend Shirley call at her, she sat in the seat next to her.

"Yo," she said continually to catch Rain's attention and showing off her New York as usual. "Yo. Rain, YO."

Rain snapped out of her thoughts, "yeah, what?"

"He's about to have a shit-fit. I wouldn't put him off today. Allenby's really pissy too." Rain rolled her eyes after Shirley's warnings. Mr. Loser and Rain usually went at it, being from different political parties, and they usually had a debate everyday in the class. Allenby was just a distraction --granted a stupid, slutty, preppy distraction-- but one nonetheless.

"I got it, thanks chicka." Rain said quietly, the bitch was once again mocking her from across the room. She immediately made a frown, she and Allenby used to be friends.

"Hey. She made her choice, plus she's just jealous that she can't spell 'buffalo' and you're in the top 10 of our class." Shirley said with a smile before turning to her own boyfriend Chibodee. Rain smiled a little and nodded.

"Ok class. Let's start off with a recap from yesterday. Allenby, what did we talk about?" Mr. Obnoxious started off.

"Uhmm... I really don't know, Rain was so distracting yesterday, I couldn't think!" she said dizzily before shooting a glare at Rain, who held her tongue and rolled her eyes when no one was looking at her. Allenby's band of whores all giggled before the teacher quieted them down.

"Well, maybe Miss. Mikamura can remind us then? Without a debate, please." he said almost smugly. That was it, Rain had enough, she could and would only put up with this for so long.

"Sure I can, but first, I think Allenby should stop listening to rap, I think it's impairing her studies." Some quiet laughing came from Rain's friends on her side of the classroom, which included Chibodee, Natasha, Argo, and even Shirley after she gave her 'you-can-only-get-away-with-so-much-you-know' look.

"I said without a debate, Rain," he said firmly. Rain bit her tongue and told him quietly.

"Egypt."

"Yes very good, if we can move on now..." Rain stopped listening after that, she had a 97 average in this class, and she could ace it completely. She let her mind drift to Domon and she he could be doing in Literature right now.

Natasha who poked her in the back and whispered, "Look at the bitch" rudely awakened her from her thoughts of her boyfriend.

Allenby was holding a sheet of paper in the air so that Rain could read what was written on it. With a quick glance at the teacher, who was writing notes on the board and didn't notice Allenby, Rain read the sign.

"What the hell does your sexy 'boyfriend' see in you anyway?"

Stupid bitch. She had been after Domon for years, but Domon couldn't go out with someone so plastic. Rain saw red she was so angry; this day was quickly becoming a nightmare. Shirley saw it and immediately retaliated with a sign of her own.

"Go back on the corner where you were last night"

Then the little bitch went and tattled on Shirley.

"Shirley, let's see that sign you made. If this is true, it's another detention for you." He said without compassion. Shirley quickly went even more pale than normal, another detention meant trouble for her who already had so many piled up. Chibodee would've stood up for her but he was in the same situation, they had met in detention a few months ago. Rain knew what she had to do.

"Mr. L? I wrote it. I wrote the sign." She said quietly and Shirley gave her 'I-can't-believe-you-just-did-that-you-stupid-fool-whom-I-love' look. The teacher looked taken aback,becauseRain had an image, she was a model student here.

"Well, since it's your first offense I'll let it go, but no more problems." Rain sighed with relief.

"That is so unfair. She's such a princess; she gets away with everything. Just try and not give her attention and you'll see what happens," Allenby said menacingly. Her family practically owned the school; it's amazing what a little bit of money could do.

The teacher swallowed and the classroom went silent waiting for his decision. Rain pleaded with her eyes to not listen to her but he didn't listen.

"Rain," he said slowly, "go to the office and tell Mr. Williams what you did, make an appointment for a detention."

Rain sat there dumbfounded. She couldn't have detention. She wasn't against the kids in detention because they usually included some of her best friends and her boyfriend; it was just that she didn't belong there. She picked up her books in silence and left the classroom without a second look at any of her friends or enemies. She didn't turn back when the calls of "princess" echoed behind her.

The walk down the hall to the office was extremely long. Blood was pounding in her ears. How embarrassing. A princess? The worst thing you could call an emo-punk who was completely against the prep movement. She finally arrived at the door tot eh main office and was greeted by the nice, old ladies who worked there. "Well, what do you need dear?"

"I um... need to see Mr. Williams." She said shamefully. The only time she ever needed to see him was when they were planning something for the school. The women automatically knew that that wasn't the reason she was there.

"Right away," one woman said, and knocked on the door to his main office. "Mr. Williams, I have a student here to see you."

"Sendwhoever it isin, I'm having enough trouble with this one."

Rain was definitely not going to cry, that could wait until later. She walked in with determination but sad eyes.

"Hello Miss. Mikamura, come join us." He said in that quiet voice that usually made students' hair stand up.

"Us?" she said quietly. She looked into the chair in front of his desk and saw her own troublesome boyfriend who was waving until he saw how sad she was. His chocolate eyes looked at her questioningly but she shook her head, if she explained what happened she would definitely start to cry.

She sat down in the chair next to him and looked up at Mr. Williams who was questioning her with his eyes why exactly she was there.

"I'm supposed to arrange a detention." She said in the smallest voice she could use. Both men in the room gasped quietly and waited for her to continue.

"I had a fight with Allenby." She said softly. She saw Domon's one fist clench and felt his other hand wrap around her own.

"I would like to get it done as soon as possible, please... if that could be arranged..." she trailed off. Mr. Williams nodded and stood up.

"I need to check on something first, then you will both have your times for detention." With that he left the room, leaving the two alone.

"That freakin' bitch." Domon said comfortingly before hugging her. It took every ounce of her to not cry. "What exactly happened?" Rain told the whole story but was too angry to cry.

"But you stood up for Shirl and that's the most important thing, isn't it?" when Rain shrugged her shoulders he gave her a look which made her nod softly and give the smallest smile.

"The worst thing is that I probably can't come over now because my dad will ground me for sure." He shook his head and told her it wasn't important. Mr. Williams walked in then and told them both that they would stay after that day and make up their detentions. He told them to go and pack their things because the bell was going to ring soon.

"What a way to start a weekend, ne?" he inquired softly as they walked up the stairs together.

"You have no idea." She replied

* * *

Well, as predicted, my dad grounded me. He even came home from work for a quick lecture before going back to the hospital.

So here we are again, with The Used and the coffee and the incense.

I wish Domon were here.

Now I hear something out my window and I can't help but grin. If it's who I think it is, this day is about to get better very fast.

First I hear the acoustic guitar.

Then I remember the melody.

Mmm... there's the voice.

"_Maybe when the room is empty._

_Maybe when the bottle's full. _

_Maybe when the door gets broke down,_

_Love can break in"_

I go over to the window and there's my Domon with his guitar singing to me from the old tire swing I used to play on. I sat there at my open window and listened to the rest of one of my favorite songs, mouthing the words every once in a while.

"_And maybe when I'm done with thinking,_

_Maybe you can think me whole._

_Maybe when I'm done with endings, _

_This can begin._

_This can begin._

_This can begin._

_You could be my punk rock princess,_

_I would be your garage band king. _

_You can tell me why you just don't fit in,_

_And how you're gunna be something._

_Maybe when your hair gets darker_

_Maybe when your eyes get wide._

_Maybe when the walls get smaller, _

_There will be more space. _

_And maybe when I'm not so tired,_

_Maybe you could step inside._

_Maybe when I look for things I can't replace_

_I can't replace._

_I can't replace._

_If you could be my punk rock princess,  
I would be your garage band king.  
You could tell me why you just don't fit in,  
and how you're gonna be something._

_If I could be your first real heartache,  
I would do it over again.  
If you could be my punk rock princess,  
I would be your heroine._

_I never thought you'd last,  
I never dream you would.  
You watch your life go past,  
you wonder if you should._

_If you should be my punk rock princess,  
so I could be your garage band king.  
You could tell me why you just don't fit in,  
and how you're gonna be something._

_If I could be your first real heartache,  
I would do it over again.  
If you could be my punk rock princess,  
I would be your heroine._

_Whoa! You know!  
You only burn my bridges  
Whoa! You know!  
You just can't let it sink in!  
You could be my heroine  
you could be my heroine!"_

When Domon had his big finish I couldn't help but give a small, girlish sigh.

"Is thy father home Juliet?" he said with a terrible accent. I giggled and shook my head and he immediately went to the back door, which was usually kept unlocked. A few minutes later he appeared in my doorway and surveyed my room.

"You shouldn't be so sad." He said quietly and I nodded in agreement.

"I'm not anymore." I said softly as I hugged him.

"You're my special princess, my punk rock princess." He said into my hair. I looked up and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

Done! I know it was sappy but I couldn't help it today! The Used and "Punk Rock Princess" by Something Corporate don't belong to me... I just love them.

Please review; it's my first story in a long time.

Thanks for reading!

Kairi 3


End file.
